The One Person
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: Just a cute one-shot about Annabeth's fear of spiders.


****

This is just a little one-shot I wrote that has to do with Annabeth's fear of spiders. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own PJO.**

* * *

I closed my Algebra II textbook, looked up, and froze in terror. There was a scream stuck in my throat, but I couldn't seem to get it out.

There was a big, fat, scary, black spider on the wall of my room.

My brain finally caught up with my pounding heart and I scrambled as far away from the thing as possible. _Kill it! _I thought. I could march into battle against an army ten times the size of ours and kill thousands of monsters without even breaking a sweat, but I couldn't even kill one measly house spider.

I opened my mouth to call for Mia, my roommate at the New York boarding school I was currently attending, then remembered that she had gone out to dinner with her family tonight. I cursed in Ancient Greek. There was only one person that I could call. I took a golden drachma from my desk drawer and made my way to the bathroom, opening the window so the afternoon sunshine could stream through, and turning on the shower. I waited for a rainbow to be created from the mist and threw in the drachma, saying "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson, New York." I guess she did, because a second later, Percy's face blinked into focus and he smiled widely when he saw me. "Hey, Wise Girl, what's up?" he asked.

"Percy, I need you to come over here right now." I told him, glancing over my shoulder to make sure the spider hadn't moved. "I have a serious emergency." I emphasized. "What's going on?" he asked, looking a little alarmed now, probably assuming I was being attacked by a _dracaena_ or something. "There is a spider in my room, on my wall, and I really need you to come kill it right now!" I cried.

He started laughing. "Really, Annabeth? A spider?" he said mockingly.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, a spider, the kind that us children of Athena, happen to be terrified of!" I retorted, checking again that the spider hadn't moved. It had.

"Percy, please, my life is in jeopardy here!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

"Thanks! Now hurry up!"

"Hang on, I'll be there in five minutes."

I went back into the room and sat against the wall opposite the spider, and glued my eyes to it. A few minutes later my door swung open and Percy walked in, carrying a flyswatter like a baseball bat, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Annabeth?" he called, as if I wasn't right in front of his face, "are you still alive?"

"Barely," I bit back, "just kill it! Please?"

"Okay, where is it?" he asked. "Over there," I said, pointing to the offending arachnid on the wall of my dorm room. Percy approached it and I closed my eyes. I heard a loud _smack_ and then Percy say, "It's dead now, you can look." I slowly opened one eye, then the other. "Will you please dispose of it?" I squeaked out. Percy laughed, grabbed a wad of toilet paper, scooped up the now-dead spider and flushed it.

"There," he said, brushing off his hands and turning to me, "all dead. You owe me." I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Here, consider my debt paid in full." I smiled. "Nuh-huh," he said shaking his head, "I'm gonna need a _lot_ more payment than that." His arms wound around my waist, pulling me to him. I looked up into his sea-green eyes and my usually orderly thoughts, scattered. He leaned down for another kiss and I gave in easily. I stood on my tip-toes, as he had grown a good deal taller than me now, and put my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his jet-black hair. After a minute or two, I pulled back and snuggled into his chest as he held me close. I always feel safe in Percy's arms. "Thank you," I murmured.

"Anytime." he replied simply.

And in that moment, I knew. Despite the constant temporariness of, it seemed like, everyone in my life, Percy would always be the one person I could count on for anything. From standing by my side and defending me as we marched into battle (even though he knew very well that I could defend myself just fine), to stopping everything he was doing to come over and kill a spider for me.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I told him.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl." he replied.

Those words would always keep my world intact, no matter what, as long as Percy was by my side.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! This is the first story I've ever written by the way, so reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
